mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Axil Power
History Axil power is a apprentice of her Sensei, trainning in the arts of the sword and constantly trying to gets Senseis acknowledge of strength and balance. She always looked up to Sensei and wanted to defeat Sensei to prove her own strength. Even then she also looked up to the Order Heros but dreamt of something more. Her faveriote person and so far her very hero who saved her from being turnt by a mamono was Avalone the Hero and since then she devoted herself in hard trainning and trying to overcome any obstacle. She is often at verge of taking risks for a greater thing and tries to defeat and win as much, she however is bottled up with her emotions and thoughts. She never known her real parents and her fosters was homeless people refusing to give her to the order hands, by now she lives in the order streets wandering as a homeless. Trying to get new clothes and proper food to not look so. This means she has multiple jobs, trainning in sword arts and feeding a minor family of others, Like her fosters she refuses help from the order. 'How She Became...' ''Whence she returned. After trainning with her teacher she felt defeated even if she managed to hit him, however yet she felt more accomplised but not enough. She took the quick way through a alleyway and she normally knew not to go into Alleyways however this was different. She had gone through there many times but who knew she'd meet a large man thrice the size of her. She looked at him at fear, noticing that he did not see her so she quietly walked back however she bumped into another man just as large. She was indeed in grave danger, when she started fighting they took their knives out and she took out her Bokken, she had experience and range but what she did not have was strength or blades. She was defeated with many scratches, the men was merciful and robbed her of her Belonings on her however also robbed her of her Beloved Tachi Bokken. Losing this filled her with great Grief and she returned home with nothing but torn clothes and less hope, she had feared that she'd look poor but now it seemed inavoidable as she had nothing and no way of fixing her clothes. She sighed and chose to let it be, hoping this would not set her back, her wish for power grew. 'After fighting...' She returned home, crying for all she had lost. Her master did not see her as much more than a student, she knew he didn't however... she always saw him as a father to her, never having much of a family and always losing things by thieves, this day she wanted to die. All too sudden she started hearing voices in her head, voices which scared her so much. She wanted to flee yet she did not want to, Axil then fainted. The next day early on she woke up the voices was gone and she had forgotten what it said. Axil looked to the side and saw surprisingly enough a small new Bokken, it seemed like it just recently have been given to her and all her damaged clothes was fixed. She did not know why she had gotten it but decided to name her bokken "Hope". she sighed and smiled again, thinking that perhaps there was at least one god out there who showed her mercy. She took her bokken and with it she swore she heard a quick whisper, shaking it off as it probaly was all but delusions she continued by standing up and walking the streets to fight her master some more. Hoping she'd either win, he'd show his full power or maybe even see her as daughter as she saw her as one. Return a debt...'' She returned home after another day of trainning, going through the ally once again blocking her to get home. Quickly she turned to go away only to be blocked by a fourth new guy. She fought greatly and hardly but she stood no chance to someone she already lost to and was defeated to her knees. The guy who took her bokken looked down at her, he took her new Bokken and with a smile so grim and horrifying he broke it into two pieces. Axil was shocked and cried and screamed and the man started laughing as if he started to enjoy seing pain in her face. With words he said she fainted, branded into her memory the words was "You're pathetic."... She soon woke up in her home, seing her Bokken laying aside her. She assumed she just dreamt this, what she did not know was Four people was now deceased. Category:Characters